


You spike my blood

by UndeadRobins



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Bai  Yutong pins Zhan Yao against the wall as soon as they get through the apartment door.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	You spike my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> A little gift for my own Cat (wait! in the context of this fic, that sounds like we're....yeah, no. we're definitely not). 
> 
> Title from Matt Nathanson's Faster, because no one writes porny lyrics quite like him.

Bai Yutong pins Zhan Yao against the wall as soon as they get through the apartment door. His hands are on either side of Zhan Yao’s head, bodies pressed together from chest to already-interested-in-the-situation groins.

“You’re a fucking tease, kitten,” he hisses, licking along Zhan Yao’s neck. 

Zhan Yao doesn’t respond. At least not in words. He hooks one leg around Bai Yutong’s thighs, waiting for his boyfriend to get the hint.

It doesn’t take long.

Bai Yutong lowers his hands, cupping Zhan Yao’s ass and, without hesitation, lifts him up. They’re still braced against the wall, so it’s easy to bring his other leg up and securely himself fully around Bai Yutong. His legs are wrapped around his waist, his arms locked around his neck. Bai Yutong gives a small, low growl in his throat, kisses Zhan Yao one more time, and then takes his full body weight, lifting Zhan Yao away from the wall.

Zhan Yao is carried to the bedroom, pressed tightly against Bai Yutong. He’s placed almost delicately on the bed.

“Okay,” Zhan Yao acknowledges with a smile. “That was hot. And yes, you are stronger than me. You got anything else you want to prove?”


End file.
